Find 815/Capitolo 4
Questo articolo descrive in dettaglio il Capitolo 4 della nuova avventura on-line della ABC, Find 815. Secondo quanto contenuto nel sito, la linea narrativa del gioco viene interrotta lasciando al giocatore il compito di eseguire delle attività (come trovare indizi, vedere video), necessari per andare avanti. 21 gennaio 2008 Il seguente testo appare se, una volta entrati nel sito del gioco, si clicca su The story so far a lato destro dello schermo. Video Riassuntivo Appare un video riassuntivo delle vicende soltesi fino ad ora. pZ0kyAiHfnQ Video 1: manomissione del plotter cartografico Sul ponte della Christiane I, Sam guarda i numeri che ritiene essere delle coordinate. Mentre Ockham non è presente, Sam taglia uno dei fili del plotter cartografico, lasciandolo apparentemente rotto. Quando l'uomo torna, chiede a Sam di dargli una sistemata; in questa maniera Sam è libero di usare il plotter inserendo le sue di coordinate. dCxq3vFzZJo Attività 1: manomettere il plotter cartografico thumb|right|La schermata che appare quando si tenta di inserire la combinazione esatta|300px Il giocatore dovrà essere in grado di entrare nel sistema operattivo del plotter trovando la giusta password. Tra 8 caratteri possibili solo 5 sono quelli giusti, ma deve essere indovinata anche la loro posizione corretta. Il gioco è basato sullo stesso principio di Mastermind, famoso gioco dove bisognava indovinare la combinazione di colori e le loro relative posizioni. Video: se si perde Se il giocatore non trova l'esatta combinazione dopo 10 tentativi, Sam viene sorpreso dal ritorno improvviso di Talbot e Ockham. 7HoH7q435jE&feature=related Video: se si vince Se il giocatore trova la giusta combinazione, Sam vede dove si trovano le coordinate immesse nel plotter. Ockham e Talbot ritornano e vedono che il plotter funziona di nuovo. Quando Sam torna nella sua stanza trova talbot che lo accusa di mentire, mostrandogli il pezzo di carta su cui Sam aveva scritto le coordinate. Inizialmente Sam non risponde ma poi confessa che le coordinate le ha trovate in un messaggio cifrato da parte dl Gruppo Maxwell, il datore di lavoro di Talbot. Talbot lo avverte di stare lontano da quelle coordinate perchè non troverà ciò che cerca. fPyFK24sWQE&feature=related Codice dello Stegosauro thumb|right|Il codice Braille trovato nel 3 capitolo|240px thumb|right|Le frecce e i simboli|240px La password per l'immagine dello Stegosauro OPENSTEGO (del 3 capitolo) viene trovata. La figura con frecce e simboli che appare dopo l'ultimo video può essere messa in relazione con il messaggio in braille del capitolo 3, determinando la password: X4x98adf09. Estraendo il file dello stegosauro con il software OpenStego e digitando la password si ottiene un file in codice binario. Tradotto si arriva ad una fila di numeri in codice esadecimale; tradotti ancora con un codice Base64 si arriva finalmentead una poesia di Walt Whitman, When I heard the Learn’d Astronomer. “ When I heard the learn’d astronomer When the proofs, the figures, were ranged in columns before me When I was shown the charts and the diagrams, to add, divide, and measure them When I, sitting, heard the astronomer, where he lectured with much applause in the lecture-room, How soon, unaccountable, I became tired and sick Till rising and gliding out, I wander’d off by myself, In the mystical moist night-air, and from time to time, Look’d up in perfect silence at the stars. 22 gennaio 2008 Messaggio in segreteria Richard dall'ufficio di Randy, lasci aun messaggio dicendo a Sam che ha ricevuto un rimborso in quanto la fabbrica di scatole in cui aveva investito ha preso fuoco. Informazione Desktop 1 Sam invia una e-mail a Tracey dicendole che non seguirà il suo consiglio per il viaggio. Ha nostalgia di casa e chiede se ha parlato con la madre. La ragazza lo rassicura dicendo di aver parlato con la madre e che la donna è molto preoccupata per il figlio. Poi Sam invia un messaggio di posta elettronica a Randy circa la faccenda del rimborso. Riceve poi una misteriosa mail contenente una lunga stringa di numeri e lettere. Le lettere su ogni linea formano anagrammi di numeri che tradotte danno: Ti amo da impazzire - Love you madly. 23 gennaio 2008 Video 4: luci dell'aurora Sam cammina sul ponte della Christiane I di notte quando scorge in mare delle strane luci verdi. Prende un binocolo per osservare meglio e lo fà con espressione confusa. ay3s3KmcQk4&feature=related Caccia agli indizi I giocatori, come già nei precedenti capitoli, dovranno trovare ora alcuni indizi relativi alle passate stagioni di Lost. Vincent (indizio 1 stagione), Swan - il Cigno (stagione 2 ) e "Paracadutista" (indizio 3 stagione). L'indizio della 4 stagione si trova sul sito del network partner giocando ad un gico chiamato "Pinpoint the Coordinates" - "Localizza le coordinate", nel quale il giocatore deve piazzare dei punti nella mappa della Faglia di Sunda e determinare le 5 coordinate. L'indizio è "Frank Lapidus" (sul sito della ABC) oppure "Miles Straume" (sul sito Yahoo!7 in Australia). Un indizio bonus della 4 stagione è rivelato: "Bottiglietta di pillole del Santa Rosa". Sopra la confezione c'è un numero seriale che si rivela essere (dopo le dovute traduzioni) "campmillar bonusclue". Camp Millar è un luogo vicino Svalbard, un arcipelago a nord dell'Europa all'incirca tra la Norvegia e il Polo Nord. 24 gennaio Informazioni Desktop 2 Sam invia una e-mail a Tracey chiedendole delle strane luci verdi viste la sera sul ponte. Gli risponde dicendo che potrebbe aver visto una specie di aurora, un fenomeno naturale causata da forze magnetiche nell'atmosfera. Ma sostiene che tali fenomeni di solito sono visibili vicino alle zone polari e normalmente non svaniscono così in fretta. Sam controlla su internet la pagina relativa all'aurora australe che dà una breve spiegazione del fenomeno. 25 gennaio Video diario Sam registra un video diario. Stà diventando sempre più frustrato circa le sue controversie con Talbot e su ciò che potrebbero significare le coordinate trovate sul sito del Gruppo Maxwell. E' sconcertato dall'ultimo messaggio ricevuto Ti amo da impazzire - "Love you madly", una frase che lui e Sonya si ripetevano spesso. Dopo aver riflettuto su quanto gli manchi Sonya decide di proseguire le sue ricerche della Roccia Nera, anche se gli sembra una cosa da pazzi. LrVzNHGi3Jc&NR=1 Immagini nascoste thumb|right|L'immagine nascosta nel video diario di Sam|240px Il video contiene diverse immagini nascoste provenienti da un documento datato 1861 di James Clerk Maxwell chiamato "On Physical Lines of Force", pubblicato in origine in London, Edinburgh, and Dublin Philosophical Magazine and Journal of Science. (PDF file) Se si analizza con attenzione la pagina 9 del documento si nota un simbolo magnetico simile a quello sulla home page del Gruppo Maxwell.